Extracurricular Activities/Ensemble Stars!
Extracurricular activities are mandatory in the Yumenosaki idol course. Every student must be in one club, but joining a committee is optional. All clubs must have at least 3 students, or it will be dissolved. The exception to this is the Ninja Association, due to Mao Isara, the student council secretary, vouching on its behalf. Clubs (部活 bukatsu) allow students to hone their skills and form bonds with students who share their same interests. Committees (委員会 iinkai) are a way for students to get involved in the hands-on work related to idol performances, as well as make connections within the industry related to that committee's field. Clubs were originally voluntary. However: Spoilers: [[The War|The year before Ensemble Stars! began]], Eichi Tenshouin used his authority as student council president to make club participation mandatory. He desired to exhaust and overwork the Five Oddballs by forcing them to participate in both club and idol activities at once. There is no indication Eichi ever rescinded the rule that club activities are mandatory. See the Yumenosaki Private Academy page for more information about school life in Yumenosaki. Clubs= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Archery Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Basketball Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Basketball Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Game Research Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Game Research Club } align="center" width="100%" } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #FF8399; width:100%; text-align:left; font-size:12px;" colspan="3" bgcolor="#FF8399" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:3px 10px;" Spoilers - } - Handicraft Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Handicraft Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Karate Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Karate Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Light Music Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Light Music Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Marine Life Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Marine Life Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Ninja Association= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Ninja Association } align="center" width="100%" } - Tea Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Tea Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Tennis Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Tennis Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Theater Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Theater Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Track & Field Club= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Track & Field Club } align="center" width="100%" } - Other Schools' Clubs= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Other Schools' Clubs } align="center" width="100%" } - }} |-|Committees= - Student Council= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Student Council } align="center" width="100%" } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #FF8399; width:100%; text-align:left; font-size:12px;" colspan="3" bgcolor="#FF8399" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:3px 10px;" Spoilers - } - Broadcasting Committee= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Broadcasting Committee } align="center" width="100%" } - Library Committee= class="article-table" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1"; align="center" width="100%" colspan="3" bgcolor="#87D1C1" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:15px;" Library Committee } align="center" width="100%" } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #FF8399; width:100%; text-align:left; font-size:12px;" colspan="3" bgcolor="#FF8399" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:3px 10px;" Spoilers - } - }} Category:Student Organizations Category:Clubs